Ploting for Revenge
by OakenRampart
Summary: An adamant player of 'Stormfall:Age of War' gets sick and tired of all the raiding going on all over /their/ kingdom. Revenge is in order.
1. Chapter 1

**This story may or may not be updated with any regularity. It's kind of a mini series based somewhat upon my own experiences on Stromfall: Age Of War. Annnywaaay, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to tell me what you think. :D**

I sat back in my chair, looking resignedly at the computer screen. I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for the raid. My anger had passed by this time, and I had swallowed my fate. This, Jim, was going to raid my castle. So what, it had happened many times before. But it was different this time. He was raiding me while I was online...it felt so wrong to just sit and wait for it to happen, but what could I do? He was at least ten levels higher than me and there was no way I could raid him back, much less fight. Another sigh passed my lips.

One minute and thirty seconds to go before the hammer dropped. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he and all the others just leave me alone! Thirty seconds now. I gritted my teeth and I resisted the urge to do something stupid, such as throw the computer at the wall or hunt down Jim and do something painfully slow to end the life of his computer and thus save myself from any more trouble. Five, four, three, two, one...There, it was done. Yet another raid on my castle. I closed my eyes and let myself slump in my chair. I failed yet again to keep my property safe. After a minute I slowly opened my eyes and reached for the computer mouse. The only thing left to do was start all over again. Just you wait Jim. I'll be coming for you, and in more than just raids. I'll ground your high and mighty kingdom into the dust and then let the waters of revenge flow onto it! I smiled evilly. This was not over.

**Sorry it's so short. Be warned all the chapters are not going to be especially long and I'm sorry to all of you who are displeased with that. If this one was any longer it would get boring, trust me. I'll update as soon (and try and make it a bit longer) and if you think there is anything I should change, let me know! I'd love to hear from you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is...well...*says in small voice* late. I'm sorry! Updates should come more often since I have the next few chapters done and ready, but I will not be putting them all up in one shot for secret reasons! :P Anyway, here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy. P.S This chapter is pretty short...but hopefully it's longer then the last one, which was equivelent to a prologue as far as length goes. **

I smiled victoriously as I looked at the computer screen. Jim had come again, but THIS time, I had been ready. I had enough troops that he only took half my number and for once, he had lost something. I rubbed my hands together and settled deeper into my chair, sipping deeply of my tea. Victory would be mine in the near future, I could feel it. I was practically another level up! /And/ I had been upgraded so I could now get the Paladins! I would have to get some more sentries for the wall, and /finish/ the wall for that matter...My thoughts were cut off as a familiar orange box popped up in the corner. Raid in twelve minutes.

I slammed my tea down on the desk and rammed my fist into the arm of my chair, screeching:

"ARE YOU STINKING KIDDING ME?!"

I flew out of my seat and started pacing my room. Hadn't we just been through this?! Couldn't he just give me a break? And why did he have to ruin my nostalgic joy? I ran a hand roughly through my hair, pulling out a few strands. I glanced at the computer screen. Ten minutes. I started chewing on my lip as I paced again, fuming on the inside.

This was too much. Maybe I should just leave the game; THAT would show them. Then again, they would just feast on my deserted kingdom. That would not do. I sighed wearily and sat back in my chair, staring loathingly at the timer. Then something caught my eye, in the corner of the timer. A new name. My mouth twitched into an angry grimace. So one enemy was not enough?! This new name, Landon, had to go. If he was a lower level then me, DEATH TO HIS KINGDOM! I clicked on the timer and brought up his in-game profile. The picture was of the generic troll face and apparently his castles name was 'The Tissue of Doom'. I raised an eyebrow skeptically. He didn't even know how to stay in character!

Having my doubts, I clicked on the tab which would take me to his castle and what popped up on my screen made me want to duct tape this Landon to a whale. He was a whole sixteen levels higher than me. I glared at his kingdom for a moment then let my eyes travel to the timer. Six minutes. I rubbed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, sighing haggardly. If I ever got my hands on a time machine, I would avoid becoming a leader of a kingdom at all costs. I let my finger rest on the right mouse button, slowly applying pressure as I swung the mouse on the screen to the exit button. Why watch? I would just get mad all over again. I pushed the exit button just as the clock hit two minutes. I scowled and watched my empty screen for a moment, before pushing my chair away from the desk, grabbing my mug as I did so. I stood and tramped toward the door. Time for some more tea. Shoot, that was too weak for the moment. It was time for the big guns.

Coffee.

**What did you think? It seemed to repeat chapter one every so slightly, but hey! At least the story is going somewhere (Kind of...I have plans for it, don't worry)...even if this chapter was tiny. And one other thing. Apparently 'loathingly' is not a word, but you guys knew what I meant, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I suppose I finally felt like updating again or something, because here I am! :) Sorry 'bout the wait, though I know there's only like, one of you out there who is actually reading this...Speaking of which, I've become very curious as to who this 'one' is! But that's something for another time. Read on my friend(s) and enjoy! Review if you feel like it for I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. **

Five days had passed since I discovered this 'Landon' and his kingdom of tissuenes. I had taken these five days to work on my strategy and most of all, cool down. I was back to drinking tea, though my coffee supply had dwindled considerable during the five days.

I was once again sitting at my computer, this time my mug of tea being sizably bigger then my last. I clicked on the game icon and I couldn't help but wonder: what was I going to find? Would one of my 'regular raiders' have sieged me? I honestly would not be surprised.

When I was finally logged in I was not surprised to find my Grand Marshal had a ton of messages for me, which, not so ironically, reported raids and spying. And much to my great annoyance, all these had been successful! Thankfully, in my five day sabbatical, I had learned to control my temper...for the most part.

I was literally starting to think that Jim and Landon where ganging up on me! One of them would attack; dull down all my troops to about nil, and then the next one would attack. It was like clockwork. There would be a spy mission from Jim, and then an attack from Landon. This was getting out of hand. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, wondering what I should do. I could always get a bunch of troops and then try and rain havoc on one of them, but I was pretty sure I would fail.

After a few minutes of sitting, I had an idea. Or at least a shard of an idea. I'd need help for my one and only ally, Nate, whom had acutely started out as one of my raiders. I nodded to myself as my plan started to take shape. It was perfect! Or, at least it was if Nate was okay with it. I quickly sat up in my chair and got myself to Nate's castle. When I got there I clicked on the messaging button and when the text box came up, I started to type:

Dear Nate, Of the Lunar Castel,

I'm not sure if you have noticed, but I'm getting just a tad trampled by raiders. I have devised a plan to stop them, but it will take time and I need your help. You see, what I'm hoping to do is store troops up at your castle by sending them over as a sort of protection unit. It will not only allow me to keep my troops semi safe and unhurt, but you will have extra protection. And last I checked, I'll be the one feeding them, so really you'll hardly know they're there!

Thanks

~Nightwood of Naria Castel.

I leaned back in my chair, looking at my work with a satisfied smile on my face. Now all there was to do was wait for an answer. Admittedly Nightwood was not close to my real name and he knows it, but I can at least play in character! Before I stood to go into the lower regions of my small home, I hired 25 Dwarves, Pike men, Archers and Paladins. I didn't bother hiring any imperial worriers. It was just a waist of my sapphires.

**Welp, that's that. What did you think? I've found out a ton about the game since I've started writing this, so this is starting to look like a nood's take on it :P BUT because I've found out new stuff, I have reason to continue! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this admittedly tiny chapter. **


End file.
